


Her Heart and Soul

by Wildgirl93



Series: Arrowverse in world of Supernatural [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: Hiding deep within in darkness of the ally, a lone figured appeared and watched the blond huntress and her friends disappear into the night.  His lips curled into a vicious sneer at the sight before him.  Hunters and witches working together, it was absolutely disgusting.  He could still remember a time when hunters would cower at the thought of hellish creatures while witches bowed before them, sacrificing body and soul.  He missed those days, but soon.... he would have them back.  All he needed was the heart and soul of Miss Sara Lance.Sara and Rip were brought together years ago by their own demons and now one is back to renturn the world to blood and darkness. Will they prevail? Or will Sara lose the last of her heart and soul?





	Her Heart and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my arroverse friends! If you haven't caught on, this is a an alternate universe fic where Rip and Sara are hunters in the world of supernatural, with a few tweaks here and there. This is a part of my Supernatural Arrowverse series and takes place a few months after Barry and Caitlin's story (which I am still working on, so there are a few spoilers....Sorry!) ANyways, if you also haven't notice this is an established timecanary fic with more focus on Sara, but Rip is still very important to the story.   
> Quick notes: I do not own any of the characters of the Arrowverse, just my own perverse stories.  
> I will try to update weekly, but I'm nearing the end of the semester at school and have several projects and finals coming up....so fingers crossed.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

The echo of the incantation faded and the roar of promised retribution ceased, leaving Sara and her friends in silence. All eyes were on the man tied to the chair in the middle of a darkened room, lit only by the candles encircling the magic drawn out on the floor below him. He was slumped over, unconscious, with blood dripping from his nose and ears. They were the only indications of the internal battle they just witnessed between man and demon.

“Rip?” Sara whispered, breaking the silence. Step by step she made her way into the circle of magic then crouched down in front of the unconscious hunter. Ever so gently she took his face in her hands and lifted it to her eye level. “Rip?” she asked once again, her voice becoming thick with tears. Her eyes roamed over his face, memorizing every detail, fearing it would be the last time she would ever see them. “Please, Rip. I can’t lose you too. I can’t. Please. Please.” She begged as tears blurred her vison and began to fall, mixing with Rip’s blood on the floor, “Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me. I love you.” But she was only answered by the echo of her own words.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sara Lance was by no means a sweet, innocent, and vulnerable little girl, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t play the part. In fact, it was one she had to play way too often. She would sit alone in a bar, like she was now, in the girliest dress she could find with soft make-up and her blonde hair brushed out till it shined. She would order something frilly (when she preferred the smoothness of scotch or the burn of vodka), being cute and giggly with bar tender, who most of the time would give her a sly yet sickening wink and ogle for a second at her breast before leaving to attend the other customers. Then it was a waiting game.

Of course, she was never truly alone. Just a few miles away in a rundown motel, was hacker extraordinaire and fellow blond, Felicity Smoak-Queen. She had eyes and ears everywhere thanks to the video cameras inside the bar and communications devices in the ears of Sara and her fellow hunters she brought along. Looking towards a darkened corner off to her left, Sara could see two of said hunters playing their part of an engrossed couple a little too well. The pair were lip-locked in a passionate kiss as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. She could practically smell the sex pheromones coming off those two.

“Would you two quit snogging for one second and put out your magic feelers?” came a very annoyed British brogue over the comms, causing a small snort of laughter to escape from her cool persona.

The annoyed Brit was none other than Rip Hunter, her partner in crime by night and very gracious lover for every moment of the day. They’d been hunting together since he recruited her help 4 years ago. He was once a British Men of Letters, an elite group of snobby douchebags with extensive knowledge of the supernatural world, but Rip went rouge when they refused to help him take down a demon who killed his wife and son. They claimed the demon Vandal Savage was out of their hands and that Rip had broken serval of their bi-laws by even having a family. So, he left the foggy world of London and came to states, following the murderous demon and rumors of a huntress who had been to hell and back.

Sara was that huntress. After being killed by a fellow hunter under the influence of a witch, her soul was dragged to hell and forced to suffer by the worst of the worst. She was brought back to this world by her sister Laurel and a secret deal she made with a Princes of Hell, Damien Darhk. It wasn’t until a year later that she learned the true price of the deal her sister made. A life for a life. Laurel had exchanged her life for Sara’s and was given one last year to live, but as part of the pact she was to never tell anyone of their contract or Sara would be sent right back into the pit. 

When Rip had come to her doorstep, begging for her help in hunting down Vandal Savage, Laurel was the one to convince her to go. On the anniversary of her rebirth, Sara was infiltrating a cult dedicated to Savage while Laurel was stabbed in the chest by Damien Darhk with her own blade. Her year was up and she died in Oliver Queen’s arms, with her last words for Sara, asking her not to be angry for what she had done to save her little sister’s life.

Sara didn’t learn of Laurel’s death until a month later. The British Men of Letters came to the states and captured her and Rip, warning them to stay away from Vandal Savage. Rip of course pressed them on why he shouldn’t take down a demon who had killed hundreds of innocent people. The English douchebags didn’t even bat an eye when they finally told him the truth. A pact had been made years ago with the demon. Mr. Savage would limit all demonic activity within England and in exchange the British Men of Letters would grant him a sacrifice of his choosing once year. In 2013, the spawn of hell chose Rip’s family. After they divulged the truth, the Brits released them and Rip took off without her, his heart completely broken. Sara returned to Star City and that evening found herself sobbing on the floor of Oliver’s bunker, her own heart missing a large piece. 

Damien Darhk was in the wind, but Sara needed to kill something. So, she tracked Rip Hunter down and demanded they go after Vandal Savage, no matter what the British ass-hats told them. When he asked her why, the huntress broke down in tears and told him all about her sister’s deal with a literal devil. In that moment, Sara was at her weakest in front of a man she barely knew. But if anyone understood her pain it was the British hunter. Rip dropped to his knees before her, took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. It was the warmest touch she had felt since she last hugged her sister goodbye. Looking deep into her eyes he told her, “You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, Sara. And here you are, ready and willing to fight for a stranger because that is exactly what your sister wanted you to do, to be a hero. I promise, when Vandal Savage’s twisted soul no longer exists on earth or in hell, I will hunt by your side and help you take down Damien Darhk. You have my word.”

Less than a day later, Vandal Savage found himself at the end of Rip Hunter’s demon blade, his wife and son’s deaths finally avenged. He kept true to his word and became Sara’s hunting partner, but they never got the chance to hunt Damien Darhk. Instead, with the help of John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, and Bart West (now Barry Allen), Oliver Queen locked his ass away in the deepest parts of hell. Sara and Rip should have parted ways all those years ago, but she couldn’t seem to separate herself from the one person who made her feel whole.

On the one-year anniversary of Vandal Savages demise, Sara was screaming out Rip’s name in pleasure as he thrusted his cock deep into her wet core while thumbing at her clit and sucking a hickey into her neck, claiming her at his own. A year after that, she found herself in the same position, but instead of screaming his name, it was a declaration of love which he breathily returned after collapsing next to her in the ratty motel bed. 

Sara and Rip were now three years strong and to this day his voice sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine as it came over the comms. She watched as the female counter part of the snogging couple threw up her right hand, giving the Brit her middle finger. “I would love to be fucked, but if you haven’t noticed Sara is too busy being bait and I’m trying to watch her back.” Rip retorted, bringing a light blush to her cheeks at the thought of him giving her that fuck. But he was right. Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen were two of the most powerful witches to grace the supernatural world, both with lineages from the world of Oz, and they were supposed to be using their magic to detect the vampire that had been using the bars around the sleepy little town of Jenson to hunt pretty blonde girls. Each victim went missing after a night out on the town and were found three days later, with mangled throats and almost every drop of blood drained from their bodies. Local cops believed they were all attacked by the same wild animal, but Sara and her friends knew better.

Felicity came up with the plan to use Sara as bait (again) with Barry and Caitlin as magic look outs and Rip Hunter as her back up and later the muscle. Looking over her shoulder, Sara found her knight in shining black leather lounging in a booth across the room. The British hunter gave her a sly wink with promises of what was to come later. The huntress in disguise smirked in return, but their small interactions didn’t go unnoticed. “Stop flirting with each other and maybe he’ll actually take the bait. He’s here.” Barry said over the comms. 

Immediately Sara’s gaze went straight towards the entrance of the bar looking for their target, “Where?” she quietly asked, taking a sip of the fruity drink and wrinkling her nose at overpowering taste of pineapple.

“End of the bar. Shaggy dark brown hair and looking for his next meal. Man, I can smell his bloodlust all the way from here.” Caitlin stated as Sara’s eyes finally found him.

He wasn’t the tallest man, but he exuded enough confidence and power that he made every other person around him seem small. He wore a simple red tee-shirt under a very nice looking black jacket paired with fitted dark blue jeans. Their target was actually quite handsome with eerie blue eyes that were almost hypnotizing, and they were locked directly on her. “Looks like the fly found the honey.” Sara muttered in her comms, taking another a sip of her drink, ignoring the taste of pineapple as it slid across her tongue.

“Everyone stay in place. No one makes a move until Sara does.” Felicity gave her commands. Sara tipped her head to side and smiled, catching the eye of her target and the camera the blonde tech was watching through.

The vamp returned her smile with a cocky one of his own. He thought he was the predator in this situation, closing in on his latest prey. Too bade he didn’t know it was the other way around. “Why hello there. Aren’t you a pretty one.” He said his words dripping with charm.

She mentally rolled her eyes, but played her part and let out a tiny giggle, “Aren’t you a charmer.” She replied with the slightest southern twang to her words.

He laughed and took the seat next to her, “Well how else am I supposed to talk to the most beautiful woman in this bar?”

Another mental eye roll as Sara turned her head away in false embarrassment, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Here to make it up, why I don’t buy you drink?” he waved down the bar tender, “A whiskey on ice and for the lady,”

“Another pineapple daiquiri.” Sara finished for him, batting her eye lashes and earning a dashing smile from her monstrous suitor, “Thank you.” She stuck her hand out, “My names Lizzy.” 

“Lizzy.” The vampire drawled out every letter of her fake name across his tongue as he took her hand and planted a warm kiss on it, “What a lovely name for a lovely girl.”

“Oh gag.” Caitlin’s disgust came across the comms, “You’re going to have to scrub that hand with bleach tonight.” 

Sara ignored the young witch, but mentally agreed with her, “Such a gentleman.” She giggled, pulling her hand away and placing on her thigh, near the knife she had strapped there. If he made a move like that again, she was cutting fingers off. “And what should I call you?” she asked.

Picking up his drink, he downed it in one gulp and set the glass down, “Friends call me Cameron, but for a fine thing like you… call me anything you want.” He replied giving her a flirtatious wink. 

Another giggle for the vamp, while her inner huntress wanted to rip out his pretty blue eye and show it to him, but she resisted. He would get everything he deserved and more soon.

She was stuck flirting with Cameron for almost 30 minutes before he finally he asked, “I think it’s time we leave this dump and take this somewhere more…private.”

Acting tipsy and slightly slurring her words, the huntress agreed and took his outreached hand, bristling in anticipation. He was officially in their trap and soon his head would be rolling across the ground. Weaving through the crowd, Sara gave one last look over her shoulder towards Rip who was already making his towards the bar’s back entrance. Turning back around she spotted Barry and Caitlin pushing their way out the front door. She barely caught the flash of their glowing eyes as they prepared to stun the mother-fucker with their magic.

Stepping outside, Cameron’s grip became painfully tight as he led her away from the bar and any spectators. Once they were in a darkened ally nearby, he spun around, grabbed her by the throat, and harshly slammed her against a brick wall. Pain exploded through her back and stars danced in her vision from the impact to her head. His grip on her neck was tight, but not constricting her air way. He was trying to scare her. The vamp gave her a wide smile, showing off every sharp tooth that had extended in hopes of blood. “You’re almost too pretty slaughter Lizzy, but my family and I are hungry.” He sneered then raised his hand to strike her. The blow never came as the vamp found himself frozen in place, his hand stuck in mid-air.

His grip on her was loosened and Sara took a step aside, rubbing at her throat. She was definitely going to have a bruise in the morning. Meeting the vampire’s confused gaze, the blonde huntress smirked, “Sorry but Lizzy isn’t on the menu tonight.” She falsely apologized, as Caitlin emerged from the darkened ally with glowing ice blue eyes and her right hand held out. “Cameron this is my lovely friend, Caitlin, but you may know her as the ice witch.” she introduced the sorceress. 

Caitlin gave the vamp a wicked smile, “I hear you like blondes. That too bad, you and I could’ve had a lot of fun.” She twitched one finger and Collen was forced to his knees with his arms twisted behind him.

“Release me, you stupid bitch!” he demanded angrily then cried out in pain, his entire body spasming.

“Oooh. You probably shouldn’t have said that.” Sara reprimanded, “Her boyfriend doesn’t take kindly to vicious monsters calling her such names.” Barry appeared from behind Caitlin, his own eyes glowing bright green and his right hand raised same as Caitlin’s, “Now I know you’ve heard of Bart West.” she stated. At the mention of Barry’s hunting name, Sara finally saw true fear enter the vampire’s eyes, “Ah now that’s the reaction I was looking for. Rip, darling I think he’s ready.”

On her cue, Rip Hunter came around the corner wielding a large blade and Cameron began to fight his invisible restraints, “No no no!” he screamed in pure terror. 

“Would you please shut up.” Rip exasperated, coming to stand by Sara’s side. He looked over at her, concern in his eyes, “You okay love?” he asked.

“Probably a few bruises, but I faired a lot better than those girls he murdered.” She replied, turning their attentions back to the vampire.

The British hunter bent down and looked the vamp dead in the eye, “Okay Cameron, you have two options. One: you tell us where your nest is and we give you the quickest death possible. Or two: my girl and Bart will torture the information we need out of you and you die slow and very painful. So, what will it be?” Rip asked leaning on his blade, putting his face right in front of the vampire’s.

“How bout your little witch bitch releases me and we fight like men. And when I win, I drain your pretty piece of ass while you watch.” He spat out, trying to put on a brave face.  
But no one bought it and Cameron found himself screaming out in agony once again, his body spasming against the ground. Sara did warn him about calling Caitlin a bitch with Barry around, not that she didn’t agree. The witch did have a snarky attitude, but she was good where it counted. 

Barry tortured the monster with is magic for a solid 30 seconds before he finally screamed out, “I’ll tell you what you want! Just make him stop please!” 

“You heard him Bart.” Sara told the young hunter. 

Cameron’s body ceased spasming as Barry dropped his hand and his eyes returned to normal. “That was spectacular babe. You had a lot more control over your magic this time.” Caitlin complimented her boyfriend. 

“I have a great teacher.” He shrugged then leaned over a pecked the witch on the cheek. Pulling away, he came over to Cameron’s side and pulled out a pair of cuffs from his back pocket, “You broke too easily. I barely even lifted a finger.” Barry stated, slapping the cuffs onto the vamp’s wrist. 

Caitlin released her magic then and the monster dropped to ground landing face first, “That’s for calling me a bitch.” She hissed, her glowing blue eyes fading to soft brown.

Reaching down, Sara gripped the vampires moppy brown hair and yanked him back up, making him yelp out in pain and bringing a small smile to her face, “Where is your nest? And how many more blood suckers do we need to take out?” she demanded. 

Cameron didn’t answer. Instead he threw his head towards Sara, smacking his skull into her face with all the strength he could muster. Blood immediately burst from her nose as pain exploded through her entire face. “You mother fucker!” she screamed out letting go of his hair to clutch her nose and mouth, “Screw this!” she screeched in rage, spitting out blood, “Take his head off now!”

Rip and Barry didn’t need any more encouragement. Eyes glowing once again, the younger hunter lifted the vampire into the air with his magic. Rip waited until Cameron was at the perfect level then swung his blade out, slicing through bone and muscle in one solid sweep. A blood spatter hit both hunters and Sara and they all watched as his head fell to ground, rolling towards Caitlin. Looking bored by the whole situation, the witch snapped her fingers and set the head ablaze, lighting the ally way up with an orange glow. She glanced over to the headless corpse still hanging in the air by Barry’s magic, “Want to roast some marshmallows over that?” she asked.

“Would you all just hold up for one moment?” Felicity yelled over the comms, making everybody flinch, “Caitlin put that fire out before someone notices it. Barry put the dead man vamp down and search his body for a phone. You better hope I can locate the nest though it.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but snapped her fingers once more and the fire went out. At the same time the vamp’s headless body dropped to the ground with a loud *thunk*. Wiping his blade clean on the dead monster’s jacket, Rip sheathed his blade then gave his attention to Sara. “Let me see.” He coaxed.

She pulled her hand away from her face, letting Rip inspect the dead vamp’s handy-work. The bleeding was trickling to a stop and her nose was throbbing along with the beat of her heart. Ever so gently, he touched his fingers to her nose, pulling a small moan of discomfort from her, “Sorry love.” He apologized, “Looks like the bastard knocked you good, but I don’t think he broke your nose.”

“Still fucking hurts like hell.” She remarked spitting out more blood onto the ground. 

“Nothing a good glass of scotch can’t handle.”

“I’m going to need more than glass. Have get rid of the taste pineapple and blood.”

Rip wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Maybe vodka is a better option.” 

“I got a phone Felicity.” Barry stated, pulling out a cracked iPhone from Cameron’s jacket.

“Good. Get rid of the body, discretely.” The blonde tech emphasized the word, “And get your asses back here.”

“Aw but I wanted smores.” Caitlin pouted, but did as she was told. With a simple wave of her hand the vamp’s corpse disintegrated into a pile of black ash. Mother nature would take care of the rest.

“Rot in hell you blood sucking bastard.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hiding deep within in darkness of the ally, a lone figured appeared and watched the blond huntress and her friends disappear into the night. His lips curled into a vicious sneer at the sight before him. Hunters and witches working together, it was absolutely disgusting. He could still remember a time when hunters would cower at the thought of hellish creatures while witches bowed before them, sacrificing body and soul. He missed those days, but soon.... he would have them back. All he needed was the heart and soul of Miss Sara Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone can figure out who the big bad is! If you haven't...well I'm not telling. If you want to know more about Barry and Caitlin's back story, read their fic in the series. Yes this a bit of a dark AU, but that is pretty much the world of supernatural. Everybody has killed at one point, but never an innocent person. And yes there will be smut sprinkled throughout this tale and I'm still getting the hand of writing good smut lol.   
> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! And if you like timecanary, I have a few other works on my page!  
> Kudos and reviews are always welcomed and help fuel my fingers on the keyboard!


End file.
